This invention relates to N-{[(1S,4S,6S)-3-(2-pyridinylcarbonyl)-3-azabicyclo[4.1.0]hept-4-yl]methyl}-2-heteroarylamine derivatives and their use as pharmaceuticals.
Many medically significant biological processes are mediated by proteins participating in signal transduction pathways that involve G-proteins and/or second messengers.
Polypeptides and polynucleotides encoding the human 7-transmembrane G-protein coupled neuropeptide receptor, orexin-1 (HFGAN72), have been identified and are disclosed in EP875565, EP875566 and WO 96/34877. Polypeptides and polynucleotides encoding a second human orexin receptor, orexin-2 (HFGANP), have been identified and are disclosed in EP893498.
Polypeptides and polynucleotides encoding polypeptides which are ligands for the orexin-1 receptor, e.g. orexin-A (Lig72A) are disclosed in EP849361.
The orexin ligand and receptor system has been well characterised since its discovery (see for example Sakurai, T. et al (1998) Cell, 92 pp 573 to 585; Smart et al (1999) British Journal of Pharmacology 128 pp 1 to 3; Willie et al (2001) Ann Rev. Neurosciences 24 pp 429 to 458; Sakurai (2007) Nature Reviews Neuroscience 8 pp 171 to 181; Ohno and Sakurai (2008) Front. Neuroendocrinology 29 pp 70 to 87). From these studies it has become clear that orexins and orexin receptors play a number of important physiological roles in mammals and open up the possibility of the development of new therapeutic treatments for a variety of diseases and disorders as described hereinbelow.
Experiments have shown that central administration of the ligand orexin-A stimulated food intake in freely-feeding rats during a 4 hour time period. This increase was approximately four-fold over control rats receiving vehicle. These data suggest that orexin-A may be an endogenous regulator of appetite (Sakurai, T. et al (1998) Cell, 92 pp 573 to 585; Peyron et al (1998) J. Neurosciences 18 pp 9996 to 10015; Willie et al (2001) Ann Rev. Neurosciences 24 pp 429 to 458). Therefore, antagonists of the orexin-A receptor(s) may be useful in the treatment of obesity and diabetes. In support of this it has been shown that orexin receptor antagonist SB334867 potently reduced hedonic eating in rats (White et al (2005) Peptides 26 pp 2231 to 2238) and also attenuated high-fat pellet self-administration in rats (Nair et al (2008) British Journal of Pharmacology, published online 28 Jan. 2008).
The search for new therapies to treat obesity and other eating disorders is an important challenge. According to WHO definitions a mean of 35% of subjects in 39 studies were overweight and a further 22% clinically obese in westernised societies. It has been estimated that 5.7% of all healthcare costs in the USA are a consequence of obesity. About 85% of Type 2 diabetics are obese. Diet and exercise are of value in all diabetics. The incidence of diagnosed diabetes in westernised countries is typically 5% and there are estimated to be an equal number undiagnosed. The incidence of obesity and Type 2 diabetes is rising, demonstrating the inadequacy of current treatments which may be either ineffective or have toxicity risks including cardiovascular effects. Treatment of diabetes with sulfonylureas or insulin can cause hypoglycaemia, whilst metformin causes GI side-effects. No drug treatment for Type 2 diabetes has been shown to reduce the long-term complications of the disease. Insulin sensitisers will be useful for many diabetics, however they do not have an anti-obesity effect.
As well as having a role in food intake, the orexin system is also involved in sleep and wakefulness. Rat sleep/EEG studies have shown that central administration of orexin-A, an agonist of the orexin receptors, causes a dose-related increase in arousal, largely at the expense of a reduction in paradoxical sleep and slow wave sleep 2, when administered at the onset of the normal sleep period (Hagan et al (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 96 pp 10911 to 10916). The role of the orexin system in sleep and wakefulness is now well established (Sakurai (2007) Nature Reviews Neuroscience 8 pp 171 to 181; Ohno and Sakurai (2008) Front. Neuroendocrinology 29 pp 70 to 87; Chemelli et al (1999) Cell 98 pp 437 to 451; Lee et al (2005) J. Neuroscience 25 pp 6716 to 6720; Piper et al (2000) European J Neuroscience 12 pp 726-730 and Smart and Jerman (2002) Pharmacology and Therapeutics 94 pp 51 to 61). Antagonists of the orexin receptors may therefore be useful in the treatment of sleep disorders including insomnia. Studies with orexin receptor antagonists, for example SB334867, in rats (see for example Smith et al (2003) Neuroscience Letters 341 pp 256 to 258) and more recently dogs and humans (Brisbare-Roch et al (2007) Nature Medicine 13(2) pp 150 to 155) further support this.
In addition, recent studies have suggested a role for orexin antagonists in the treatment of motivational disorders, such as disorders related to reward seeking behaviours for example drug addiction and substance abuse (Borgland et al (2006) Neuron 49(4) pp 589-601; Boutrel et al (2005) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 102(52) pp 19168 to 19173; Harris et al (2005) Nature 437 pp 556 to 559).
International Patent Applications WO99/09024, WO99/58533, WO00/47577 and WO00/47580 disclose phenyl urea derivatives and WO00/47576 discloses quinolinyl cinnamide derivatives as orexin receptor antagonists. WO05/118548 discloses substituted 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline derivatives as orexin antagonists.
WO01/96302, WO02/44172, WO02/89800, WO03/002559, WO03/002561, WO03/032991, WO03/037847, WO03/041711, WO08/038,251, WO09/003,993, WO09/003,997 and WO09/124,956 all disclose cyclic amine derivatives.
WO08/038,251 discloses 3-aza-bicyclo[3.1.0]hexane derivatives as orexin antagonists.